homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101315-Swiss-Heir-Scam
09:55 -- guardantTuraco GT began messaging clownfishCurator CC at 21:55 -- 09:55 GT: hello, my name is arch rybalt! 09:56 GT: i have been informed that you are planning to play a game known as SBURB 09:56 CC: hello arch 09:56 GT: and i too plan to engage in this mirthful behaviour! 09:56 GT: ...oh, you responded 09:56 GT: oh jeez i didnt expect you to 09:56 GT: actually give me the time of day! 09:56 CC: hold that thought 09:57 CC: how exactly did you come by that info? 09:57 GT: i asked my legal guardian! 09:57 GT: specifically, to ascertain those who might play the game with me 09:57 GT: as they say! 09:58 CC: oh, i see 09:58 CC: that sounds... suspicious. 09:58 GT: are you potentially averse to the idea? 09:58 GT: please, have no hesitation to voice your concerns! 09:58 CC: who is this "guardian" of yours working for? 09:59 GT: me, of course! 09:59 CC: you 09:59 GT: he has always been both my legal guardian and udner my employ! 09:59 GT: as the last remaining employee of the once-illustrious rybalt industries! 10:00 GT: to be fair, i haven't the slightest what my company actually did 10:00 CC: ah-HAH 10:00 CC: yes, yes 10:00 CC: it's all coming together now 10:00 CC: this 10:00 GT: oh, really? perhaps you have heard of our countless exploits? 10:00 GT: perhaps rybalt is a name that brings warm smiles to one's heart? 10:01 GT: i would wish for nothing more! 10:01 CC: hahahah, you'll have to be more careful than this if you want to succeed 10:01 CC: the sole heir to a large fortune needs help reclaiming it 10:01 CC: i suppose you'll be asking me to wire money? 10:01 CC: to nigeria perhaps? 10:02 CC: no, no, that's too obvious 10:02 GT: please, nothing so sinister! 10:02 GT: i have already stated my benign intentions 10:02 CC: it must be canada, yes 10:02 GT: ...pardon? 10:02 GT: i am unsure as to what you're speaking of 10:02 GT: well, i know of the country of canada 10:03 CC: you don't see? you've already given yourself away 10:03 GT: i wasn't aware i was, ah, hiding anything? 10:03 CC: you'd never say you were from nigeria, the ploy would be too obvious 10:03 GT: ...nigeria? 10:03 CC: and that pleasant demeanor can only suggest... 10:03 CC: canada 10:04 GT: ... 10:04 CC: unless... it's another level to your plotting? 10:04 GT: if geography is of such concern, i suppose i will say 10:04 GT: i am from switzerland, actually! 10:04 GT: :) 10:04 GT: im sorry was that emoticon too rude? 10:04 CC: no, to the contrary 10:05 CC: however, it does speak volumes 10:05 CC: hmm, yes, yes 10:05 CC: i'll be keeping a careful eye on you, that's for sure 10:05 GT: i feel as if the rules of ettiquette are inadequate on the subject of emoticons... 10:05 GT: is that a confirmation? 10:05 GT: an affirmation towards future co-operation 10:05 GT: in the game known as sburb? 10:06 CC: hmm? 10:06 CC: oh, yes, your "game" 10:06 GT: it's not my game 10:06 GT: tybalt industries hardly has the resources to make a computer game! 10:07 CC: i knew it! 10:07 GT: knew what?? 10:07 CC: and here comes the part where you ask me to cash a worthless check, correct? 10:07 GT: ...no? 10:07 CC: oh boy do i have YOU figured out 10:07 GT: why would i ask for money? i have plenty from my inheritance 10:08 CC: of course, of course 10:08 GT: i 10:08 GT: i feel as if you have ah 10:08 GT: misinterpreted my request? 10:09 CC: oh, far from it 10:09 CC: well, my "swiss" heir, i'll of course play along with your mind games 10:09 CC: but rest assured that you won't pull anything over on THIS genius 10:09 GT: ...well, i suppose that will do? 10:09 GT: no, i dont suppose i... will? 10:09 CC: may the best mind win! 10:09 GT: err 10:10 GT: yes, i guess so 10:10 CC: good 10:10 CC: day 10:10 -- clownfishCurator CC stopped messaging guardantTuraco GT at 22:10 -- Category:Kyle Category:Arch